I Hope I Know
by Brezerea Hyucchi
Summary: Sekalipun kejadian itu sudah setahun yang lalu, tapi Anna tetap tidak bisa melupakan sosok Mikoto. Figur yang begitu bearti baginya itu terus membekas di hatinya. Dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Terlebih lagi di musim dingin ini... Oneshoot/Canon/Request Fict By Twins Shinobi. Mind to Read and Review?


Dulu...

.

.

Ya, _dulu_...

.

.

Aku masih ingat detik-detik menggenggam tangan _hangat_mu...

.

.

Aku masih ingat _senyum_mu yang begitu lembut dan bijak...

.

.

Namun _tatapan_mu dalam...

.

.

Seperti menyimpan suatu kepedihan...

.

.

Yang sampai sekarang pun...

.

.

Belum bisa ku―

.

.

* * *

**I Hope I Know**

**M**ade By © **Hyucchi**.

Oneshoot.

**R**equest By Twins Shinobi.

**M**ain Cast(s): Suoh Mikoto, Kushina Anna.

**O**ther Cast(s): HOMRA members.

**R**ate: T/K+

**G**enre(s): Family, Angst, Drama.

**Warning**(s): Drabble, OOC, AU, Misstypo, cerita abal-abal, buatan author amatiran, bahasa kaku, etcs.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE JUST KEEP SILENT.  
Because We're already warned you.**

.

.

_Enjoy reading~_

.

.

* * *

Beberapa benda putih kecil terus turun dari langit yang begitu luas, jumlah mereka banyak, tak berhingga. Dan bahkan tak bisa dihitung lagi. Benda putih kecil itu indah, melihatnya jatuh perlahan dari langit sana membuat hati menjadi tenang. Sekalipun begitu mereka turun akan bersatu dengan salju lainnya dan menumpuk.

Di tengah cuaca dingin itu, sesosok gadis manis berbaju _gothic lolita_ sedang menyendiri. Iris lembutnya memandang tenang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari kejauhan. Ia duduk dengan tenang di kursi taman yang menganggur, dimana beberapa sisinya juga menumpuk sedikit salju.

Set.

Ia mengambil salah satu dari bola kecil yang menyerupai kelereng dari saku bajunya, memandangnya penuh arti sampai warna benda bulat itu menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Ya, walau agak aneh, tapi itu merupakan salah satu hobinya. Hobi yang tidak wajar untuk anak seumurannya.

"Mikoto..." ujarnya pelan, sangat pelan. Suaranya terdengar sedih. Pandangan matanya tak terlewat sedikit pun dari benda bulat itu, sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengembalikan bola itu ke saku bajunya.

Musim ini―musim salju. Mengingatkannya pada insiden hilangnya sesosok figur yang begitu bearti baginya. Sosok yang memiliki punggung yang gagah dan kuat, sosok yang memiliki sifat yang tegas dan hangat disaat bersamaan, sosok yang selalu melindunginya, sosok yang selalu menemaninya, menginspirasikannya―dan ia hilang setahun yang lalu, di musim ini.

Anna, nama gadis bersurai ungu pucat yang begitu halus dan lembut itu. Kini ia menatap tangan kanannya yang mungil. Tangan itu sedikit kaku―sulit digerakan―, juga dingin. Tentu saja, ia berada di cuaca sedingin ini tanpa memakai sarung tangan atau jaket tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Tapi, tangan kanannya ini bukan membutuhkan sarung tangan hangat yang bermotif indah, seperti halnya anak-anak seumurannya. Yang tangan itu inginkan―

―genggaman tangan Suoh Mikoto.

――_I Hope I Know__――_

_2 years ago..._

"Anna, tanganmu dingin..." ujar sesosok pria dewasa yang masih setia dengan sebatang rokok di belahan bibirnya. Iris matanya yang sedikit sipit memandang kedua tangan mungil Anna yang sedang ditangkup tangan pria itu sendiri―semata-mata ingin menghangatkan gadis berusia belia itu.

Anna hanya menautkan alisnya tenang mendengar suara dingin dari sosok pria berambut merah yang berjongkok di depannya, menangkup kedua tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, tangan Mikotohangat, dan tanganku juga menjadi hangat karenanya," sahut si gadis sembari memiringkan kepalanya polos.

Suoh Mikoto―nama pria itu―melepas sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil rokok dari bibirnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Iris merahnya memandangi asap rokok yang baru saja lepas dari tubuhnya dan perlahan menjadi kasat mata. Lalu, Mikoto kembali memandangi Anna. "Kau mau sarung tangan?" tanya Mikoto singkat. Walau sejujurnya, ia mengkhawatirkan gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

Ia tidak mau Anna kedinginan karena terus berkeliaran bersamanya di tengah kota yang begitu dingin ini. Ya, mereka satu _genk_, satu kelompok. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau gadis manis ini berkelompotan dengan _kelompok merah_ milik Mikoto. Yang isinya adalah berandalan―_yankee_ dan _yakuza_―.

Anna menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," sahutnya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat singkat. Lalu si gadis tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Cukup bersama Mikoto, aku sudah mendapatkan kehangatan," lanjutnya.

Kata itu membuat si pemimpin kelompok merah membulatkan matanya singkat. Seharusnya Anna itu gadis yang masih polos, sama seperti anak-anak seusianya kebanyakan. Tapi sedikitnya Mikoto terkejut karena ucapan Anna yang terbilang dewasa itu. Juga ucapan itu menyentuh hatinya, menyentuh hati Mikoto.

Mikoto membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah,"

Mikoto pun bangkit berdiri, membuat perbedaan tinggi diantara kedua insan itu terlihat jelas sekali. Seperti biasa, tangan kiri Mikoto kembali menggenggam tangan kiri Anna. "Ayo pulang," kata pria itu lagi lalu kembali mengesap rokok yang sudah menjadi candunya.

Mereka berjalan di tengah kedinginan kota, dengan bergandengan tangan. Lho, itu biasa saja, 'kan? Banyak pasangan lain yang juga bergandengan tangan sama seperti mereka, ataupun suami-istri dan kakak-adik.

Tapi mereka―Mikoto dan Anna...

Sebetulnya tidak terikat tali persaudaraan. Namun entah mengapa, genggaman tangan mereka terasa paling hangat. Seperti...

Kehangatan suatu keluarga.

――_I Hope I Know__――_

Anna terus menatap tangan kanannya sambil mengenang waktu itu. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya mengulas sebuah senyum. Senyum bahagia, disisi lain terlihat seperti sebuah senyum haru. Kehangatan tangan Mikoto sampai sekarang masih membekas di tangannya, sekalipun sangat kecil. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakannya, Anna bisa merasakannya dengan jelas sekalipun tangannya sekarang terasa dingin dan mati rasa.

"Mikoto, kau sedang apa disana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, dan entah siapa yang akan menjawabnya. Dan saat bertanya seperti itu, Anna langsung menengada kepalanya menatap langit. Dimana salju-salju masih bertaburan dan tidak kunjung berhenti.

Jujur saja―

Ia merindukannya. Ia merindukan sosok Suoh Mikoto. Yang sudah tidak berada di sampingnya sejak setahun yang lalu. Dimana sosok yang begitu dibanggakannya itu bertarung dengan _Blue King_. Ia tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, karena ia memang tidak menyaksikannya sama sekali.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Mikoto, dimana sosok itu membalikan badan di salah satu ruangan di sekolahnya Isana Yashiro. Saat itu, ya saat itu...

Ia sudah merasakannya, merasakan sakit di hatinya, sekalipun itu sedikit. Anna tahu itu petanda buruk, meski ia masih belum bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat itu. tapi ia merasa sosok yang dipandangnya sebagai keluarga itu akan pergi, Mikoto akan pergi jauh darinya. Ia... Ia takut hal itu terjadi.

Karena itu, Anna mulai mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih tangan Mikoto yang begitu besar dan hangat. Tangan yang selama ini selalu mengiringinya menuju berbagai tempat. Tangan yang selalu menggandengnya dan mengantarnya menuju dunia luas. Tangan yang selalu menghangatinya...

Tapi―

Untuk pertama kalinya―juga untuk terakhir kalinya―, ia gagal meraih tangan itu. Ataukah Mikoto yang sengaja tidak menghentikan langkahnya agar Anna tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya? Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Pikiran Anna belum cukup untuk mencari tahu jawaban yang pasti mengenai semua itu. Tapi jujur saja,

Ia merasa sakit.

'_Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa meraih tangan hangatmu, Mikoto-sama?'_

――_I hope I Know__――_

_2 years ago._

"Aaargh! Aku kalah lagi!"

"Hahahahaha, nasibmu memang sedang sial, Yata! Ayo, kemarikan wajahmu, biar kucoret menjadi macan!"

"Brengsek, kalian pasti bermain curang padaku! Kenapa dari semua ronde, aku tidak menang satu pun!? Kalian keparat!"

"Ha―ah, akui saja kau tidak jago bermain judi, Misaki-_chan_,"

Anna hanya mengukir sedikit senyum di wajahnya melihat kelakuan teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Sekalipun isinya laki-laki semua, dan mereka itu anak-anak berandalan yang selalu dipandang negatif oleh masyarakat, tapi bagi Anna, mereka semua teman yang berharga. Seperti biasa, kalau teman-temannya sedang asyik mencari hiburan, maka Anna hanya duduk diam.

Kalau tidak asyik bermain dengan kelereng-kelereng merah miliknya, maka ia akan memperhatikan aksi apa yang akan mereka perbuat. Di bar kumpulan anak-anak HOMRA ini.

"Hihihihi," ia terkekeh kecil, membuat wajahnya semakin imut saja. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tertawa melihat wajah Yata Misaki sekarang. Lebih mirip singa garong daripada seorang _yankee_. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kekalahannya yang beruntut saat sedang asyik bermain judi dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Karena malas taruhan dengan uang, akhirnya mereka memakai coretan wajah sebagai taruhannya.

Dan, beginilah Misaki sekarang. Ingat, dia lebih mirip singa garong daripada seorang _yankee_. Membuat pengunjung bar yang bukan orang HOMRA mau tak mau pun menahan tawa mereka melihat wajahnya. Misaki merengut kesal karena wajah tampan―mungkin―nya dilihat banyak pengunjung bar.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Sialan!?" bentaknya kasar dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tapi kemudian si pemilik bar yang memiliki wajah berkharisma pun langsung menjitak kepala anak itu.

Bletak.

"Ouch! Apa masalahmu, Brengsek!?" sekarang giliran si pemilik bar yang berkacamata itu yang dimakinya. Ya, mungkin salah satu hobi anak itu memang berteriak dan memaki-maki.

"Aku akan menbuat wajahmu menjadi jerapah idiot kalau kau membuat pelanggan barku sampai kabur karena kau bentak-bentaki. Lagipula wajahmu yang sekarang menarik, Misaki-_chan_. Membuat barku semakin ramai oleh pengunjung,"

Misaki langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Sedangkan anggota HOMRA lainnya, termasuk Anna, hanya tertawa geli mendengar komentar si pemilik bar yang diklaim sebagai wakil Mikoto itu.

"Menarik!? Wajah singa sampah seperti ini menarik katamu!?" teriak Misaki sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Dasar anak itu, malah mengaku sendiri kalau wajahnya menyerupai singa garong―atau singa sampah?

"Hahahahaha, sudahlah! Sudahlah! Ayo kita main lagi!"

"Yaks! Tidak mau! Aku muak bermain permainan sampah ini! Kalian pasti bermain curang, huh!"

Diam-diam Anna melirik ke arah Mikoto, yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sudut sofa ruang bar itu, serta menghisap rokok kesukaannya. Ya, memang ketua mereka itu irit bicara. Tapi ia sosok yang sangat mereka banggakan tanpa terkecuali.

'_Ah, ternyata dia tersenyum juga...'_ pikir Anna senang melihat sosok yang dipandangnya sebagai keluarga itu diam-diam tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum karena kelakuan konyol anggota HOMRA lainnya―dengan topik perubahan wajah Misaki sejak dicorat-coret temannya―.

Tapi kemudian kedua iris bulat Anna membesar. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu dibalik tatapan pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak tersenyum sama halnya dengan mulutnya,

Tatapannya menyirat suatu kepedihan. Seperti luka batin, yang mungkin saja menggores di hatinya. Tapi Anna sama sekali tak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya, dan tidak ingin mencari tahu. Anna tidak berani bertanya pada Mikoto, karena takut melukai perasaan pria itu.

――_I Hope I Know__――_

Dulu berbeda dengan sekarang.

Anna tahu, sejak Mikoto tiada, perubahan derastis terjadi pada HOMRA. Mereka tidak seceria yang dulu, sekalipun itu Misaki yang selalu blak-blakan dan masa bodoh. Semuanya berubah. Sekalipun mereka tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Mereka ingin membuktikan kalau mereka bisa membuat HOMRA berjaya sekalipun Mikoto sudah tiada. Dan itu berlaku juga bagi gadis berusia muda ini. Ia ingin mandiri, ia ingin bisa melangkah sendiri.

Ia ingin bisa berjalan menuju dewasa sekalipun tidak ada tangan Mikoto yang akan menggandengnya lagi. Tapi tetap saja, susah untuk mewujudkannya. Sampai sekarang pun, tangannya terasa kosong dan mati rasa, berteriak meminta kehangatan itu datang lagi. Kehangatan tangan pria yang sudah menjadi keluarga baginya.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu kini menitikan air mata. "Mikoto..." ujarnya lagi, tanpa ada isakan yang terdengar saat ia mengucapkan nama itu, untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekalipun sekarang ia sedang menangis. Ia menampik salju yang sedikit menumpuk di kedua bahu kecilnya, karena ia cukup lama duduk disana.

Satu hal...

Sejujurnya ia ingin tahu,

Kenapa tatapan sang _Red King_ menyirat kepedihan? Apakah anggota lainnya tak pernah merasakannya? Apa suara dingin dan tegas pria bermarga Suoh itu yang menutupi kepedihannya sendiri? Anna ingin tahu... Setidaknya untuk pribadi, karena ia merasa dekat dengan Mikoto, ia ingin tahu mengapa tatapannya menyirat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam...

"Aku harap, suatu saat nanti, aku bisa mengetahuinya..."

Lalu bola-bola merah miliknya yang tadi disimpan di saku bajunya keluar dan melayang. Mengelilingi Anna dengan cahaya merah yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian si gadis bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Sudah cukup ia bernostalgia akan masa-masa dimana sang ketua masih bernafas dan terus menggandeng tangannya kemana pun ia pergi. Sekarang, saatnya ia menyambut hari ke depan, dimana suatu saat nanti ia bisa mengetahui kebenaran mengenai sosok yang begitu disayanginya.

Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa salju yang tadi terus turun sudah tak terlihat. Yang ada adalah awan-awan keabu-abuan yang mulai menyingkir dan menampakan sinar matahari hangat, mengakhiri musim dingin secara mendadak.

Seiring langkah gadis itu semakin menjauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi, sesosok bayangan kasat mata yang diterpa hangatnya matahari memandangnya dari kejauhan.

'_Anna...'_

Bayangan berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Kau dan mereka yang sudah menganggapku sebagai keluarga, membuatku bahagia...'_

Dan kemudian sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi, karena teriknya matahari. Dan sekarang cahaya matahari itu mulai menghangati seluruh penjuru kota.

* * *

.

.

.

**...END...**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halo, minna-san! Ada yang masih ingat dengan author? XD *kagak* Haha, ini akun kedua author yang digunakan untuk membuat request fanfic dan review, jadi jangan dikira penghuni baru, ya! XDD *kedip-kedip* /ditonjok. Huuh, lama enggak nonton [K], eh, ada yang request, hehehe. Tapi entah kenapa kalau ngomongin Mikoto, hati author nyesek lagi, soalnya itu karakter yang nasibnya ngenes(?) di episode terakhir T^T *tebar-spoiler-bagi-yang-belum-nonton-hahahaha*. Oke, fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk Twins Shinobi.Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada yang tidak disuka, atau bagian yang aneh, abal, nggak jelas, pecel lele, dan lain-lainnya. Tapi author harap kamu menikmati fanfiksi ini, hehehe. Kepada pembaca lainnya, terima kasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
